(1) Field of the Invention
This embodiment relates to baby bibs, and more particularly to a baby bib that parents wear on their shoulders to protect parents from baby drooling, food and drink spills, and vomit.
(2) Description of Related Art
Baby bibs are frequently used by babies and adults during feeding to protect their clothing. The bib is typically placed around the neck and hangs in front of the wearer. Bibs can be also used throughout the day to keep clothing free from spit-up and drool. Various types of bibs are available, for example a baby bib with protective neckline, Protective bib with disposable wipe etc. When the baby or the wearer moves, the conventional bibs will get displaced from its protective position. The comfort of the baby resting against the shoulder or the upper chest of the adult depends partially on the body shape of the adult and the material the baby's head and face come into contact. The materials used by many bibs may not provide the needed comfort for the baby and can create problems for the baby's skin. Existing bibs provide less coverage than necessary for the shoulders of most adults. Therefore, there is a need for a bib with the capability of accommodating a removable pillow to provide more comfort for the baby and which can be used for either shoulder of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,399 issued to Austin, on Jun. 8, 2004 discloses an integrated baby bottle holder, bib and pillow to aid infant caregivers in conveniently and comfortably feeding suckling infants in any number of environments. The bib contains a central pocket for insertion of a soft pillow, and a baby bottle holder attachment portion. The bib is made of a soft structural material for reducing the irritation and discomfort of the baby during feeding. The bib contains neck straps, made of a soft structural material, which may be connected or disconnected with a hook and loop type fastener. The central pocket within the bib may be accessed from a side portion of the bib and may be sealed with snaps. The baby bottle holder is constructed in the general shape of a bottle with an opening on one end, containing an elastic band, for insertion, and retention, of a baby bottle. Since the bib holds a baby bottle and pillow, the whole integration will be bulky.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,640,598 issued to Mallik, on Jan. 5, 2010 provides an infant caregiver's padded pillow garment. The infant caregiver's padded pillow garment has a single shoulder strap on one side. An outer breathable water resistant cover shields an inner memory foam pad. Teething items and toys on tethers are removably clipped to an edge of the garment. The garment covers the upper front torso and shoulders for holding the infant to cushion the infant's head banging the caregiver's bones. The garment folds in half vertically along a stitched vertical fold line and flips over to the back of the caregiver with the strap over the front for normal activity without holding the infant. Since the pillow cannot be detached from the garment, it may create inconvenience for the wearer when used throughout the day.
U.S. Pat. No 20090044307 published to Johnson on Feb. 19, 2009 provides a bib with collar protecting flap. The bib is generally comprised of a body portion made from an absorbent material and having a neckline around the front of a wearer's neck and below the wearer's chin, and a collar-protecting flap that is made from an absorbent material and has a top edge that is attached to a lower portion of the neckline through at least one attaching device. The collar-protecting flap is folded over and behind the wearer's front shirt collar to secure the bib on the wearer. But the bib is difficult to wear and it is not adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No 20050015881 published to Littlehorn on Jan. 27, 2005 provides a neck pillow system having a bib removably coupled to it. A neck pillow system comprises a neck pillow comprising a pillow body having a medial region and two arms that each has an end. The arms extend from the medial region to form a generally open well, and the neck pillow is configured to be placed around a baby's neck, with the medial region being positioned at the baby's back and the two ends positioned at the baby's front. The bib is removably coupled to the pillow body near each of the ends to permit the bib to hang vertically down over the baby's chest. The bib is not made of waterproof materials therefore baby's mess may soak through onto their clothes when used for an extended period of time.
Hence it can be seen that, there is a need for a bib with the capability of accommodating a removable pillow to provide more comfort for the baby. Such a needed bib would be worn on either shoulder of the wearer. This needed bib would be easy-to-use, safer to use than existing bib, and could be available in any desired size.
All referenced patents, applications and literature are incorporated herein by reference to their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of the term in the reference does not apply. The invention may seek to satisfy one or more of the above-mentioned desires. Although the present invention may obviate one or more of the above-mentioned desires, it should be understood that some aspects of the invention might not necessarily obviate them.